


Souvenirs

by TigerLily



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shares something from his past with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

Bruce had stumbled upon the battered suitcase once before, but had pushed his curiosity about it aside.

Now finding it in the middle of Tony’s workbench his curiosity was aroused once more, so he took a step closer to examine it.

Bruce heard, “You can open it, if you want to,” and jumped away from the workbench before spinning around to face Tony.

Tony smiled and said, “It’s okay. I don’t mind if you look inside.”

“What’s inside?”

“Souvenirs from the year I took off after grad school to find myself.”

“Did you find yourself?”

“Not until I met you.”


End file.
